<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forelsket by LightningHaski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775220">Forelsket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski'>LightningHaski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Husbands, Kinda, Language, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, No angst here, Pet Names, Russian Pet Names, this is gonna be cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forelsket – The euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.</p><p>Ian calls Mickey cute Russian pet names and while Mickey is extremely pissed off that Ian keeps talking in a language he doesn’t speak, he 1 finds it really hot but won’t admit it and 2 secretly adores it when he finds out what Ian is saying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forelsket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first time writing anything for this fandom<br/>i hope it's not too bad<br/>might be a little ooc but i don't know </p><p>beta read by <a href="/users/oforamuse/">oforamuse</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mickey have a rare day off together and they are both still lying in bed by the time it is midday, lazily making out and occasionally whispering ‘I love you’s to each other. Ian slips in words that Mickey can’t understand and it’s annoying him, but he can’t really do anything about it because every time he tries to protest Ian just kisses him quiet.</p><p>“Hey Mick, you know I love you right любимый.” Ian’s words are softly spoken as he stares into Mickey’s eyes, even the foreign words flow easily off his tongue. Since Svetlana left Ian has been hesitant to use Russian around his blue-eyed boyfriend but every now and then he will casually slip some pet names into what he’s saying.</p><p>Mickey loves that Ian is starting to speak more Russian around him while it is annoying, he also finds it hot, not like he’ll ever admit that out loud, he wants to know what Ian keeps saying though. He knows that he’s never going to find out because he has no idea what is being said at any time and the times he’s asked Ian what he’s saying he’s just looked at him as if to say ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’</p><p>Ian sits up and pulls Mickey up with him when he gets out of bed, Mickey looks offended that Ian had decided to interrupt their cuddling time. Since getting married Mickey has been more affectionate towards Ian when they were alone, he doesn’t mind the pet names as much anymore but will tell Ian off if he says any of them in front of his family.</p><p>“Come on красавчик, time for some breakfast.” Ian kisses Mickey’s cheek before pulling him by the hands out their bedroom door.</p><p>“E, it’s like 1pm it isn’t breakfast anymore.” Ian’s surprised that Mickey didn’t groan at the use of the Russian word, but he’s been saying them so much he just figures he’s probably used to it by now.</p><p>“Fine, lunch whatever it’s still time for some food before we starve to death.” He winks at Mickey before rushing down the stairs to the kitchen. Despite it being a Saturday the Gallagher house is suspiciously quiet it’s one of the many rarities in the Southside.</p><p>“You take your meds this morning while I was still asleep?” Mickey has always been concerned about Ian’s meds, taking to being his caretaker most days.</p><p>“Yeah I had a granola bar with them that I keep in the bedside draw for such occasions.” He gives his husband a soft smile, he’s glad that Mickey likes to keep track of them, and he doesn’t get annoyed anymore at the fact that his family don’t think he’s capable of looking after himself.</p><p>“Good, so since we both have the day off, I was hoping we could do something fun.” Mickey smirks at Ian and grabs his ass, giving it a quick squeeze before looking up into his husbands’ eyes.</p><p>“Sorry котик, I gotta get shit sorted around the house for tonight. It’s gonna be a big Gallagher blowout.” Ian could only handle about half a beer now due to his meds but it didn’t stop him from getting the blowout to have all the best types of alcohol for his family. Mickey moves on to making him and Ian both a cup of coffee and going to sit down at the table while Ian makes them something to eat.</p><p>“So, no sex before you have to go shopping then?” Mickey sighs out into his coffee.</p><p>“Nope sorry Mick,” he kisses Mickey on the cheek before sitting down at the table to eat. “I got too much to do today and sadly you aren’t on that list till later, ангел мой.” The foreign words slip from Ian’s mouth as if it were his first language, he always was good at picking things up quickly. Mickey files the general consensus of the words away for later when he’s alone.</p><p>They sit in silence for the remainder of the time that they’re eating until Ian goes upstairs to get ready to go shopping, whereas Mickey has to stay at the house to get everything ready for tonight. It doesn’t take Ian long to get ready and come back down the stairs.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a couple of hours okay, I love you.” Ian kisses Mickey on the cheek again before he heads for the front.</p><p>“Uh huh love you too.” Mickey calls after his husband, as he hears the front door close. He sighs and flops down onto the sofa, he’s too tired to actually get anything around the house organised and he also wants to find out what Ian has been saying to him.</p><p>He starts with the first one he can remember from earlier today, speaking it as clearly as he can into his phone so that it can be translated.</p><p>“любимый.” He’s not really sure if he pronounced it right but it seems like it’s been picked up well enough as his phone translates it to ‘my love.’ He blushes because out of all the pet names that Ian has ever called him in English baby is probably his favourite, he’d refuse to tell anyone that if they asked though, even Ian.</p><p>He goes through the list of Russian words that he’s remembered from the amount of times Ian has said them and after each one he blushes because they are really fucking adorable. Just thinking about the way Ian’s tongue and lips form those words makes Mickey hard, he might have a language kink, but he’ll be damned if he ever tells Ian that, he won’t get any peace from it.</p><p>He decides that instead of jacking off he’s going to get the house sorted, because he knows that if he doesn’t Ian is going to be pissed at him and a pissed off, 6-foot, ginger Gallagher is not something he wants to deal with today.</p><p>Three hours later and the house and backyard are looking decent enough. Ian came back a half hour ago and started helping Mickey set up. They would stop every minute or so to make out but never let it get any further otherwise nothing would get finished. Ian looks over at Mickey to find that his husband is already staring at him, looking deep in thought.</p><p>“What you thinking about Mick?” At Ian’s question Mickey snaps out of the trance that he was in and looks into Ian’s eyes.</p><p>“Nothing important, just that I have the best husband in the world.” Mickey goes up on his toes to plant a wet kiss on Ian’s lips. Ian’s resulting smile is beautiful and Mickey can’t help but fall in love all over again.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you think so, дорогой.” Mickey lets out a slight whine after Ian says the pet name. He doesn’t think much of it as he strokes a hand down Mickey’s cheek to his jaw, holding onto his chin with his thumb as he leans down and gives him a proper kiss.</p><p>“I don’t know what that one means.” Mickey whispers into the gap between their mouths when Ian pulls away slightly.</p><p>“You’ve looked them up,” Ian’s shocked that Mickey actually wanted to know but the shock wore off fast. “It means darling.” He can see the very slight pink glow on his husbands’ cheeks and Ian is in love all over again.</p><p>“I wanted to know. It pisses me off that you can speak in a language I can’t fucking understand.” Mickey huffs but doesn’t pull his face away from Ian’s, instead he gives him a peck on the lips, his hands coming up to rest on Ian’s waist.</p><p>“And now you know, you won’t get mad at me for saying them again?” Ian smirks knowing full well that he won’t do anything of the sort.</p><p>“We’ll see E, there’s a lot of time for that to happen, we are spending the rest of our lives together after all.” Mickey pulls away from Ian laughing as he hears the rest of the Gallagher’s enter the house.</p><p>“If you say so, лапушка.” Mickey turns to glare at him and raises his hand giving Ian the finger, but it’s evident on his face that he really enjoys the foreign language, Ian will refrain from saying anything for now.</p><p>“Hey guys, this place isn’t looking too bad.” Debbie is the first one to come into the kitchen carrying a tray of food and placing it down on the counter. She gives Mickey a hug which he’s still not comfortable with, but he’s getting there.</p><p>“You get the good shit to drink tonight? I wanna go hard till I pass out.” Carl is rooting around in the fridge looking for a beer and Ian just rolls his eyes at his younger brother’s antics.</p><p>“’Course I did, what do you take me for? I’m your best brother.” Mickey and Lip both scoff at that simultaneously.</p><p>“How many times did you fuck then before you got it looking like this?” Lip’s smirk pisses Mickey off more than the question does, he still it’s fond of his new brother in law but he can learn to manage.</p><p>“Mick actually got it mostly set up before I’d even come back from the store, so maybe three times.” Ian raises his eyebrow at Lip before turning to his husband and smirking when he hears a groan coming from his directing.</p><p>“Ew gross, I do not need to hear about your sex life.” Both Debbie and Carl have a look of disgust on their faces, Debbie actually being the one to verbalise her disgust.</p><p>“Sorry Debs.” Ian has the heart to actually look somewhat apologetic, while Mickey just stands there looking like a blushing virgin. By now all the Gallagher’s know about the intense sex marathons the couple can go on because it’s more than likely that the house is woken up at night from how loud they are.</p><p>They considered getting their own place but with Lip living with Tami and Fred in their own house, Debby working and looking after Franny and Carl training for the police. There’s no one left to look after Liam, despite the countless times that he says he’s fine on his own, he’s still just a kid.</p><p>After Debbie has organised putting the food out, Lip turns on the speakers for the music, that’s when Kev and V come around with their kids to play with Franny while the adults get the party going.</p><p>Mickey has come to love all the people in the room after being surrounded by them for years because of Ian and to know that they love him back it truly makes him smile. He finally has a family with these people, he made his own family because his never cared about him and he’s glad that he did.</p><p>“I love you Mick, more than anything.” Ian is already drunk after his first beer but Mickey knows that he means every word.</p><p>“I know, love you too.” Mickey kisses his husband lightly on the lips tasting the beer engraved into Ian’s skin, this is true happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, let me know what you think maybe </p><p>лапушка - sweetheart<br/>ангел мой - my angel<br/>котик - kitten<br/>любимый - my love<br/>красавчик - beautiful<br/>дорогой - darling</p><p>edit: now with better translations</p><p>Follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/LightningHaski">lightninghaski</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>